bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Leap into Chaos
*'Previous:' Is There a Color Darker Than Black? Seireitou Kawahiru vs Ryan Getsueikirite Into the Black Hole, the Future of Soul Society hangs in the Balance! Seireitou fell out of the hole, landing onto Reiji Maigo land. Around him, stood several Captains such as Yushio Miyasaki, Mujihi Akudama, Nyan Kanagaki, Jonsuno Kanagaki, Bankei Kuchiki, and Minato Kazuya all were present. Few others were also there, of varying ranks and positions. Seireitou then called for everyone's attention, as he pointed to the Garganta, "Brought something with me." Ryan, Matthew, and thier group came out of the Garganta and landed. "I have a bad feeling." exclaimed Austin. Ryan pulled off his hollow mask that he had remained wearing in the Garganta. "There is reishi everywhere here!" he noted in silence. Summer made a gesture for her forehead, but Matthew's hand quickly caught her's. "Not here." he said coldly. The Captains all faced the newcomers, none more than Yushio, who was trying to scan her uncle Ryan from the group. Seireitou put his hand atop Ryan's hair, "You looking for this kid, Yushio?" he chuckled. Yushio could not believe her eyes. There before her, was he uncle. But he was younger, and human. She scanned him before noticing the boy next to him. Though there were subtle differences, that kid was no doubt Matthew. Yushio fell to her knees and cried, as Nyan walked over to comfort her. Ryan was confused, so much so that his head hurt. The others in his group were silent, but they too were confused. Seireitou patted Ryan's shoulder, "Ryan... to be as blunt as possible, you are not who you think you are. The truth is, you existed a very long time ago, and was once this woman's uncle. Apparently, when Soul Society was seiged, you were killed and reincarnated in the Human World. Given the time differences between the worlds, five years had passed here, when about less than twenty lasted there." he answered, hoping to assist and remove Ryan's confusion. This got a shocked look on Ryan's friends' faces. Ryan, however, remained calm, "I was a Shinigami? And this woman was my neice?" he questioned aloud. He clutched his fist, "So that's how you knew me, Seireitou. But my place now is the Human world...what do you all want with us here?" Ryan asked sincerely. Seireitou sighed, "Well... like I said before. Soul Society was seiged when you were killed. Since then, these remaining Captains were able to flee death and/or capture. I knew that we needed more strength in this, and what better place to look then in the world where I had first met you in the past." he answered. He faced the Captains, "I want more intel on the opposing forces, while I get these guys caught up to date." he commanded. Since the Captain-commander was absent due to being captured, he was calling the shots here. Ryan gritted his teeth, and then sighed, "I need more intel myself. Can you provide it?" he asked, turning to Seireitou. He faced Ryan, "I do not know much myself... either then the fact that they are named the Morteimpero. They consist of over billions and billions of various beings. It will not be easy for us to liberate it on our own." he stated. Ryan scratched his head, "So...what do we do from here?" Ryan asked.